The invention concerns an arrangement of a plurality of moist pads in a packaging container for dispensing to the end user, wherein the pads are arranged in two stacks such that the pads of the stacks overlap in a partial region in such a manner that a pad of a second stack protrudes into the partial region between two pads of a first stack.
Such an arrangement is known from EP 1 440 019 B1 and from DE 10 2006 020 926 A1. The alternate mutually overlapping arrangement of the pads of different stacks permits easy removal of an individual pad from the packaging container as compared with an arrangement of pads in only one stack.
The object of this invention is to create an arrangement that permits particularly easy removal of an individual pad from the packaging container.